Banana Cream Puffs
by ArsenicAngel
Summary: Severus can't resist the sound of Parseltongue, even though he doesn't understand it. Harry slips into the language in a moment of exhaustion. Will he get what he asks for, or something completely different? Slash, HP/SS, one-shot, smut


_Disclaimer_: I don't own Harry Potter. All I own here is the plot.

This was the product of a random discussion with my best friend. At some point in the conversation, we realized that since Severus doesn't actually understand Parseltongue, whenever Harry uses it, he could really be saying _anything_. For example, Harry could just have wanted a banana cream puff. ;-)

_blah blah blah_ - memory/fantasy in Harry's mind  
**_'blah blah blah'_** - Parseltongue

* * *

Harry paused outside the door to Snape's office, taking a deep breath. While he had never really looked forward to his Occlumency lessons, lately he dreaded them for a very different reason. He had realized more than a year ago that he preferred men to women, but it was only a few weeks ago that he started to realize his preference was for men like Severus Snape. As the days passed, he was finding it more and more difficult to keep his thoughts about the man in check, both during class and during lessons.

With a sigh, Harry opened the door and blushed softly. Snape's usual black robes were nowhere in sight. Instead, he wore his usual black pants and a black, button-down shirt. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up around his elbows, and Harry could see a boiling cauldron on the table behind him.

"Something on your mind, Potter?" Snape sneered. Harry suppressed a shiver and shook his head.

"No, Sir," he mumbled, looking down.

"Good, now, if you're ready for us to begin, I'd like to get this over with so that I can get on with my evening. _Legilimens_!" he said, without giving Harry time to prepare himself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Harry's hands reached out to undo the top button of Severus' black shirt, smirking as the pale skin beneath was revealed. Leaning up, he pressed his lips to the older man's while his fingers slowly worked open each button of his shirt. As he finished with Severus' shirt, Harry moved his hands to the waistband of his pants, working open the button and zipper eagerly._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Severus stalked from one table to the next, pausing to peer inside cauldrons with a snide remark. Harry stared intently at his cauldron as Severus approached him, determined not to meet his eyes. When he turned to move to the next table, however, Harry's eyes came up and locked on Severus' ass. Even through the robes, he could see the man's slim frame and felt himself harden as he imagined what he'd look like naked._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'Severus...' Harry moaned, leaning against the shower wall. As the hot water washed over his body, he slowly stroked his cock. Teasingly, he gave the engorged flesh a firm squeeze, his back arching slightly. 'Mmm, fuck, Severus...Don't stop...'_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With a groan, Severus pulled himself out of Harry's mind. Turning away before Harry could notice his erection, he stepped closer to his lab table.

"You need to work harder if you wish to succeed at this, Potter," he said, hoping the husky tone in his voice would pass for a growl.

"I'm sorry, Proffessor," Harry muttered. When he was certain his erection wasn't quite as noticeable, Severus turned towards the boy again.

"Prepare yourself, Potter. _Legilimens_!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'I expect it to be clean when I return, Potter. You have two hours,' Severus growled before stalking out of the classroom. Harry watched him go, frowning when the door closed. With a sigh, he looked around the room at the collection of dirty cauldrons. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of a black robe draped over the back of a chair. With a smile, he made ran his hand over the fabric and shivered._

_'Well, he said it would be two hour...' he said, sitting on the edge of the desk. Pulling the robe off the back of the chair, Harry buried his nose in the fabric and inhaled deeply, moaning as Severus' scent surrounded him. His free hand slipped beneath the waistband of his pants as he continued to breathe in the smell of the older man._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"FOCUS, POTTER!" Severus growled, removing himself from the boy's mind again. His hard cock was straining against the fabric of his pants, and he struggled to keep it hidden. He could see the blush on Harry's face as he spoke.

"_**If you'd give me a moment, maybe I could! I need to eat...Could I get a banana cream puff or something**__?"_ he hissed in parseltongue without meaning to. When he received no answer, he looked up at his teacher, curiously. Severus was staring at him with his jaw dropped, making Harry blush darker. "_**What**__?..._"

Severus growled, quickly closing the distance between them. Before Harry realized what was happening, their lips were pressed together and Severus' tongue was running along his lower lip.

'Holy shit, what just happened? I'm...I'M KISSING SEVERUS!?!....YAY!' Harry thought, parting his lips and allowing Severus to plunder his mouth. Severus' hands slid beneath Harry's shirt and caressed his well-muscled chest. Moaning into the kiss, Harry arched his back and wrapped his arms around the older man's neck. After a moment, Severus pulled back to allow them both the chance to breathe.

"Get on the floor, Harry," he growled into the boy's ear. Blushing, Harry knelt in front of Severus, looking up at him nervously. Smirking, Severus waved his wand and banished both of their clothes, his eyes raking lustfully over Harry's naked body. Harry blushed darker beneath Severus' gaze, lowering his eyes to the floor.

Chuckling darkly, Severus began stroking his hardened cock in front of the boy's face. "For someone who's fantasized about this for so long, you're awfully nervous, aren't you?" he drawled. Harry looked up at him, his eyes widening as he saw Severus' hard cock, making him chuckle again. Reaching down, Severus grabbed a handful of Harry's hair and held his cock in front of his mouth. Eagerly, Harry opened his mouth and began sucking on his length, making Severus moan.

Smiling to himself, Harry deep throated Severus' cock, humming in the back of his throat. "Don't tease me," Severus growled, tightening his grip on Harry's hair, threateningly. With a smirk, Harry pulled back and teasingly circled his tongue around the head of Severus' cock. With a low growl, Severus yanked Harry's head back and glared at him. "I warned you, Harry." Severus flung his arm, sending Harry sprawling to the floor with a grin. "Get on your hands and knees, now," he spat, moving behind him.

Harry knelt to his hands and knees, shaking his ass slightly in front of Severus. Roughly, Severus swatted his ass, making him yelp in surprise. Looking over his shoulder at the older man, Harry pouted.

"Please..."

"Oh, regained the ability to speak, have you?" Severus asked, amused. Slowly, he rubbed the head of his cock against Harry's entrance, making the boy whimper and push his hips back needily.

"Please, I want you," he whimpered, looking over his shoulder at Severus, making him chuckle. With the corner of his lip twisting in a wicked smile, Severus rammed his cock into Harry's ass, eliciting a loud moan from his lips. "Fuck, Se-_**Severus**__!!_" he finished in parseltongue, tossing his head back and moaning.

Severus growled darkly, grabbing a handful of Harry's hair and holding his head back, beginning to pound into him harder. "So fucking tight," he hissed between clenched teeth, wrapping his free hand around Harry's waist and stroking his cock. Harry arched his back, pushing his ass back against Severus' thrusts, allowing him to push deeper into him.

"_**FUCK ME**__!_" he screamed between loud moans, feeling Severus grip his cock harder.

"Merlin, Harry! If you keep that up, I'm not going to last much longer," Severus moaned into his ear. He began thrusting into him as hard as he could, making Harry scream each time as he hit is prostate.

"_**Don't stop!! Please, don't stop**__!"_ Harry hissed, his body beginning to tighten around Severus' cock. "_**Severus, I'm going to cum**__!"_

Harry's body went rigid as he came, groaning loudly. Severus growled, releasing his grip on Harry's cock and sticking his cum-soaked fingers into the boy's mouth. Harry licked the fingers clean as Severus thrust into his ass a few more times.

Finally, Severus let out a low moan and came, collapsing against Harry's back. After a moment, he pulled out and laid down on the floor beside Harry. Picking up his discarded wand, Severus cleaned them both and summoned a blanket from his private rooms to cover them. Harry snuggled closer to him, humming contently.

"Should I assume that means you enjoyed yourself?" Severus asked, raising an eyebrow curiously.

Harry nodded happily, laying his head against the older man's shoulder. "Did you?"

Severus chuckled and wrapped his arms around Harry. "Of course I did, you idiot." Harry smiled and closed his eyes, contently breathing in Severus' scent as his heart rate returned to normal.

"Uhm, Sev?" Harry ventured after several minutes. Severus looked down at him with a strange expression.

"'Sev?'" he asked, bemused.

Harry blushed and nodded. "I...I like it..."

Sighing, Severus smiled. "Alright, fine. What is it?"

"Well...could I get that banana cream puff now?"

Severus' brow creased as he looked at Harry, his lips turning downward in a frown. "What banana cream puff?"

* * *

Sequil coming soon!


End file.
